Taxi
by Kristall Blauw
Summary: UA. A sus dieciséis años Hinata es una chica muy madura. Pero también es a sus dieciséis años que hay una cosa que Hinata quiere hacer, pero es tan tonta e infantil que no se anima. Bueno, hasta que Sasuke le ayuda... indirectamente.


**Disclaimer: Naruto es de papá Kishimoto. Yo solamente escribo sin fines lucrativos.**

**Línea temporal: Universo alterno.**

* * *

**TAXI**

_Capítulo Único_

Hinata suele ser una chica un tanto reservada pero fuerte en sus convicciones. Callada y dulce. No suele meterse en problemas ni comete locuras. Trata de ser una buena amiga, una buena novia y no lastimar a los demás. A los dieciséis años, Hinata es una chica muy madura. Pero también es a sus dieciséis años que hay una cosa que Hinata quiere hacer, pero es tan tonta e infantil que no se anima. De igual manera, no se le ha presentado la oportunidad.

Pero las oportunidades no se aparecen, no se buscan ni se encuentran. Se hacen.

Entonces, Hinata ha decidido crear su oportunidad, su situación y sacar provecho de ella. Sentir la adrenalina correr por sus venas y sentirse como una tonta inmadura, como nunca lo ha hecho. Y para ello necesita a su lado a la única persona que sabe que, haga lo que haga, no la juzgará. O eso espera.

Sasuke llega a casa de Hinata a las siete de la tarde, justo como ella lo ha pedido. Hinata lo recibe con un suave beso en los labios y una sonrisa un tanto tímida. Esa sonrisa le dice a Sasuke que será involucrado en algo que probablemente no quiere, pero no dice nada. Nunca dice que no a ella, ni siquiera cuando, prematuramente, Hinata lo llevó a una muy formal cena con su padre y su hermana y el resto de su parentela, presentándolo como novio oficial frente a todos esos desconocidos que le lanzaron miradas como puñales durante toda la velada.

—¿Adónde vamos? —pregunta Sasuke al ver que Hinata no lo invita a pasar.

—Necesito que… —las palabras se le traban en la garganta y Hinata intenta continuar. No está muy segura de decirlo. Al final de cuentas lo hace—. Ve al parque. Tú solo. Yo… emmm… te alcanzaré más tarde.

Uchiha enarca una ceja. No entiende. ¿Para qué lo ha hecho venir entonces?

—No preguntes, por favor —pide Hinata y lo besa de nuevo, intensamente. Sasuke suelta algo así como un suspiro y se pone en marcha de nuevo, sacando las llaves del auto y pisando el acelerador nada más el vehículo prende.

Desde su lugar en la calle, Hinata se pone al borde de la calle. Le dice adiós a Sasuke con la mano y espera hasta que está segura de que su novio ha dejado de mirar por el retrovisor. Luego hace señas desesperadas a los carros que pasan por la calle hasta que un muy amarillo taxi se para. Luciendo agitada, Hinata entra al auto y cierra la puerta con violencia. El conductor la mira con el ceño fruncido por el portazo y antes de que pueda regañarla o pueda preguntarle a dónde irán, Hinata dice:

—¡Taxi! ¡Persiga ese auto! —grita a todo pulmón y señala con el dedo el flamante Mercedes negro de Sasuke.

El taxista, confundido por la peculiaridad de la orden solamente atina a arrancar al auto amarillo y seguir a toda velocidad el Mercedes que la señorita abordo le ha indicado, como si fuera alguna película tonta. No sabe decidir si romántica o comedia. Tal vez una comedia romántica y asunto resuelto. No, si mal no recuerda, también aparece esa escena en las de acción. Dispersa sus pensamientos y continúa conduciendo, persiguiendo al coche negro tan rápido como puede. Su pasajera suelta una risita tonta y algo psicótica desde atrás. Él la ignora.

Sí, su primer acto de inmadurez a sus dieciséis años es una persecución planeada a su novio.

* * *

**¿No me digan que nunca han querido hacerlo? xD**

**Bien, gentecita. Este fanfic va dedicado a todas esas personas que leen mis fanfics y más a todas aquellas que se han declarado fans mías :3 ¡No saben la ilusión que me hacen! Aparte de que quería avisarles que, efectivamente, he pasado mi hermoso examen de ingreso a la universidad con el lugar 4 de mi carrera y el 10 de toda la facultad de ingeniería. Seré un ingenierita sexy (y sin tiempo para escribir :S) muy pronto.  
**

**¡Besos embarrados de Nutella para todos!  
**


End file.
